Miles Apart, Close to My Heart
by drkmotiv8r
Summary: I guess I wasn’t labeled by society as “too young” for this, I was 21 for goodness sake, and I was married.
1. We Need To Talk

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

I woke up from a sound sleep and looked to my right, there I found the red blinking lights telling me it was 6:38, I still had about 20 minutes until I had to get ready for my psyche class. I looked to my left and saw my husband of 2 months snoring lightly on the other side of the bed. Still not believing what was happening I slowly and quietly opened the drawer to my nightstand and saw it staring back at me. Yeah, I guess I better believe it because it was happening.

I guess I wasn't labeled by society as "too young" for this, I was 21 for goodness sake, and I was married. But I was definitely too young for this by my standards, I was still in college! I didn't really know what I was thinking but I guess I was going to have to tell him soon anyways, I mean it was only a matter of time before he found it in my nightstand. I guess I'll have to wait until later to tell him because right at that second I stood up and rushed to the bathroom to empty the contents of my already empty stomach into the porcelain bowl set in front of me.

Clearly I was focused on not puking all over the floor but I did happen to notice when I felt a hand take my hair back in one hand and rub small circles over my back with the other. I hated this feeling of having to throw up every morning and I knew Troy was getting suspicious of my constant decrepit state. I guess this would act as a good transition to tell him that he was going to be a father. Though I don't know if the bathroom was the best place, it would have to do either way.

Once I was done I leaned back into his toned abs and relaxed my muscles that had been tensed up from retching into the toilet.

"What's wrong beautiful? I'm beginning to think whatever you say you've caught is turning out to be more serious than you thought. I'm starting to worry." Troy said with a look of concern on his face.

"It is more serious" I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Troy was seriously startled by this and jumped up grabbing me with him and put his hand on my chin. "Ella I need you to tell me what's wrong right now." He was big time panicked.

"Troy, I think I'm pregnant." I felt a tear slide down my cheek, I don't know why I was so upset though because it wasn't like we were 16 and unmarried, this was totally normal. I married couple having a child. At that moment it felt like the end of the world though because I felt as if my dreams of completing medical school and becoming a doctor were slipping away in that instant.

"Why would that make you cry? That's the most wonderful thing that's come out of your mouth since 'Yes'! Troy said looking like he had made complete sense. I, on the other hand, stood there with a completely confused look on my face.

Troy bent over a little until his mouth was right next to my ear and whispered, "When I asked you to marry me, you said yes, remember? I mean if you had said no we probably wouldn't be in this situation so I hope that you can dig the memory out of that enormous brain of yours." Troy had an ear to ear grin until I playfully slapped him on the arm.

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the bathroom. "You better get ready for class, it's already 7:15!" he said knowing how anal I was about getting to class on time. Today was a weird day and I didn't feel like going.

"I already have a 105% in that class one absent won't send me other the edge." I said with a hint of a laugh.

Troy smiled at me, Wednesdays were his day off so we had the whole day to spend together.

"Well in that case, Mrs. Bolton, why don't you follow me," He said leading me to the bed, "I have something I want to tell you."

We were standing right next to the bed when he suddenly turned around and kissed me square on the lips. It soon became a more passionate and hungry kiss. He reached for my waist and pulled my T-shirt over my head and went to work next on my bra. We were soon both completely naked, I loved this man with all my heart and soul.

_Later that day_

"So have you gone to the doctor yet to confirm it?" Troy asked nonchalantly while I sit on his lap watching a basketball game.

"No, but I'm pretty sure…I should probably make an appointment though, will you come with me? I asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." said Troy in that soft, loving voice that I had fallen in love with.

"I'm scared Troy, I'm truly pretrified of how this is going to change everything." I said with much emotion in my voice.

"What could be the worst possible scenario, put it out and I'll tell you how we're gonna get through it." Troy said in his ever confident voice.

"What if you get drafted to the NBA, how am I going to complete medical school while I'm pregnant, or raising our child? I mean we don't really have any money right now if you haven't noticed." I said with tears starting to come down my face.

"Listen babe, I'm going into the draft in two months, meaning as soon as I sign some sort of contract, I've got a huge signing bonus I'm looking at, plus the hopefully millions per year I'll be making. Don't worry about the money, we're gonna do fine." Troy said putting his forehead to mine.

"You still haven't answered any of my other questions. What am I going to do while your away?" I said growing impatient.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we don't even know for 100% certain you are, I mean I hope so because otherwise you've got one nasty flu," he said winking at me, "but let's just calm down and go the doctor tomorrow and get everything straightened out."

"OK, I guess I can live with that." I said as a laid my head back down on his chest.


	2. Our Song

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

The popular song played on the radio of Troy's Toyota Tacoma, he still has the old beat up one but when he got accepted to Berkeley his parents gave him the red pickup truck as a graduation present, it was comfortable for a small truck and it was very reliable.

We drove in a comfortable silence until the voice on the TomTom told us to turn left. I had never been to this doctor before, I'd hadn't really had a need to see this kind of doctor since I moved to California, I guess I don't really like doctors. The voice on the navigational guide made me laugh, it was Darth Vader. I think Troy's obsession with Star Wars is cute, secretly I actually love Star Wars as well, but I'm pretty sure it's for a different reason than Troy is. I think the story of Anakin and Padme is a beautiful one. Besides the part where he chokes her, they're life and love reminds me of myself and Troy. We kind of have to keep a low profile since Troy is actually a big basketball star out here, wow I'm kind of drifting off subject here.

We pulled into the parking lot as Darth Vader announced "Your journey to the dark side is now complete" and shut off. I hopped out of the passenger door and Troy met me and gave me a long comforting hug before taking my hand in his and opening the door for us to walk inside.

After we signed in we sat in a relatively empty waiting room. I knew Troy was trying to get my mind off of what was happening but I played along anyway.

"Hey Nik invited us out to dinner with his girlfriend Jackie Friday night. Do you think you might be up to that?" Troy asked while rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Yeah, that would be great." I didn't really care either way but Nik was Troy's best friend, he was one of his groomsmen at our wedding. Are wedding was so beautiful, but to be honest that didn't matter nearly as much as our wedding night.

_I walked down the aisle of the beautiful church, decorated perfectly, but all I could see was the man at the end of the aisle, my man. I gave him a little smile and he grinned that wonderful smile back at me. For a moment I took my eyes off of him to look at the rest of our wedding party. Chad Danforth gave me a little head nod as his still massive hair bobbed up and down. On the other side Taylor McKessie, my best friend look at me with a sly grin, then went back to admiring everything that she had done, I put her in charge of pretty much everything. Troy's teammate and good friend Nik also stood in his party along with a few others including Ryan. Kelsey and Sharpay also rounded out my side of the wedding party. Sharpay and I had actually become pretty good friends after our high school history, she was actually a really fun to hang out with as a matter of fact. Anyway, back to what matters._

_I finally got to the end of the aisle and Troy's father let go of my arm and went to sit next to his wife. It was now just me and Troy._

_Our vows went by quick, it was actually kind of a blur until the pastor said "You may now kiss this bride" and suddenly our lips touched and at that moment I wished we could have stayed like that forever._

_The reception went by rather quickly, we got hugged by a bunch of people, opened a lot of presents, danced a lot, and heard "CONGRADULATIONS! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW FAST YOU GREW UP!!" about a thousand times, it was nauseating. Finally our limo pulled up and we were 10 steps from our honeymoon._

_We spent 5 days in San Diego but we could have been anywhere in the world because all we needed was each other. _

The nurse called our name and we got up and quietly followed the nurse into an examination room. She motioned for me to sit on the table and told us the doctor would be in momentarily.

5 minutes later the doctor walked in and read over my file, realizing why I was here.

"Says he that you came in to confirm a pregnancy. Am I correct?" the doctor asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, that's right." I replied sheepishly.

"Alright well why don't I just take a blood sample and I'll be able to tell you in about 10 minutes." The doctor already had a tray filled with needles and syringes so it was relatively quick. She walked out of the room leaving the two of us alone.

Troy hopped up on the table and put his arm around my back. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, trying to relax.

We stayed like that for the entire time up to the return of the doctor. She came in and sat down, cleared her throat and began talking.

"Well, Mrs. Bolton, you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations! If you don't have any questions you can schedule an appointment, I want to see you in 1 month's time."

I sat there in silence for a couple minutes before I answered with a simply "OK" and walked out of the room. I decided I would schedule one later because right now I just wanted to go home. I kept walking until I got to the truck, opened the door and hopped inside closing the door behind me.

Troy drove me home without a word, knowing that I didn't want to talk right now. When we got home I flopped myself down on the couch.

"I forgot that I'm supposed to have practice tonight so let me go call coach and let him know I'm not going to be there. I'll be right back." He winked at me a bolted from the room. A couple minutes later he came in and picked me up in his arms and carried me to our bedroom. He sat me down and walked over to the other side. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled into him and closed my eyes, soon I drifted to sleep in his arms.


End file.
